


The Stages of Dating Miss Stiles Stilinski by Derek Hale

by JTHM_Michi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM_Michi/pseuds/JTHM_Michi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves don't exist, Kate didn't succeed in killing the Hales, and Stiles was born a girl. Derek Hale did not set out to fall in love with the Sheriff's daughter and indeed he did it in a very low-key and unconventional way. Originally posed to tumblr and cleaned up to be posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages of Dating Miss Stiles Stilinski by Derek Hale

**Step One: Noticing**

In a small town, everyone pretty much knows everyone else through some complicated manner of telephone. Mrs. Lamar is bridge buddies with Sophie Eckles, who is the grandmother of Janice, who babysits Ruthie’s children, who are the students of Ms. Berkins, who is dating Amelia Clarke, who is the sister of Daniel Clarke, who owns the building Mr. Jenkins works in, who is…etc. It’s the way suburbia is.

In this case, Derek is the older brother of Cora, who is the classmate of Stiles, who is the daughter of the Sheriff, who is the mentor to Derek and Cora’s older brother Jack. Meaning that when Jack joined the BHPD fresh out of Academy, Derek was 21 or thereabouts and heard stories from Jack about the things his boss’ daughter got up to, like the time her and her best friend Scott accidentally set a portion of their middle school on fire because they were graduating and misjudged the flammability of the old building. Derek vaguely remembers that it had something to do with fireworks and silly sting, Jack was laughing too much to really explain it. Naturally, Derek did not notice a 14 year old, other than to comment that her first name was strange.

When Cora turned 17, her party was full of high-schoolers and college students alike and Derek drifted over to the first year college kids who he knew were Cora’s friends. They talked about _A Song of Ice and Fire_ because Derek might have been a little obsessed and wanted someone to geek out with. Cora and a group of other teenagers played lacrosse in their backyard while Derek listened to a girl with brown hair braided down her back and a face decorated with cute beauty marks talk about how much Daenerys rocks and how she thought the series was going to end with her and Jon Snow fighting off White Walkers on the wrong side of the Wall.

When Cora bounced up and asked Stiles if she’d completed their Chemistry homework, Derek almost missed it. Then remembered that the classes Cora was taking at the local JC are English Lit based, which meant that the girl he thought was a college student was actually his little sister’s age. And he may freak out a little because he thought she was cute and datable but Jesus was she even 17??

Never the less, he noticed her then.

**Step Two: Conversing**

Derek had just gotten his bachelor’s degree and is home for good in time for Cora to go into her senior year of high school. She brings Stiles and Scott over to the house a lot, the three of them always talking about some project or another. Stiles really becomes a fixture in the Hale house, seemingly always over for either school or just to hang out. Her father works long hours and Cora demands her attention, dragging her over to play like they’re 7 and not 17.

Derek, Laura, and Uncle Peter are talking politics one night at dinner when Stiles pipes up with something that actually sounds good and not like something she’s repeating from some pundit or another. When she goes on a ten minute rant about how Bill 746 should be voted down and killed on the spot due to a court case that Derek’s never even heard of, he finds himself a little star-struck and listening to her every word, totally engrossed. Uncle Peter, who is a lawyer himself, seems delighted to talk law with her and bemoan the hash Bill 746 would apparently make out of certain property laws until Cora turns away from her conversation with Laura and Mama to yank Stiles away.

And after that it was like a flood gate opened: Derek found himself sitting in Cora’s room with them talking about how ridiculous the idea of a thigh gap was and learning how to French braid Stiles’ hair. One night they end up falling into a discussion of the rampant queer baiting in Supernatural and how addictive Glee was, along with how shitty it is. Cora brings up that it’s like crack and Stiles bemoans her affection for Darren Criss because both of them watch Glee, even though they scream at the screen more often than not.

And it’s not just the three of them either. Sometimes Stiles comes over when Cora is still at lacrosse practice and sits with Derek in the kitchen, talking about old cartoons they both watched - like Hey Arnold and Rocko’s Modern Life – or Doctor Who or _The Mists of Avalon_.

They exchange phone numbers and Stiles sends him texts about random things she finds interesting and Derek finds himself texting her about video games and stupid little pictures of the wildlife around his house. (Like this one fox that follows their husky around and whines pathetically if they go too long without playing together.)

It takes Cora asking him if Stiles is grounded – and Derek telling her yes, that her and Scott got caught doing something stupid – for him to realize that he and Stiles _talk_. Not just as something they do when Stiles is seeing Cora, but that sometimes they just have conversations without Cora being there.

**Step Three: Talking Around the Issue**

Stiles and Cora graduate high school and a huge party is thrown at the Hale House. Scott comes by with his girlfriend that Derek doesn’t meet but knows about through Stiles while Lydia Martin stops by to hug Cora and Stiles and yells that she got into MIT.

Derek finds himself in a corner, which isn’t usual for him as this party is filled with nothing but high school students since the local JC is currently undergoing their finals week. Stiles finds him at the hour mark, plopping down next to him on the couch and immediately launching into a rant about how she’s never getting up to go to class at five am ever again ever and thank god for that, right?

Derek teases her about how some classes might only be offered in the morning and she sticks her tongue out at him. Outside, fireworks (no doubt set off by Jack) pop and Stiles leans against Derek’s shoulder, snuggling into his side. They have a very calm, quiet talk about how they can’t date, that she’s too young and just out of high school and he’s already got a 4 year degree under his belt. There are no tears or angry yells and they hold hands the entire time. Derek kind of feels like a dumbass about it but he certainly wasn’t ready for a relationship when he was her age.

(He is ignoring the fact that he was in intensive therapy when he was her age because his first girlfriend turned out to be a grade-A nutjob and almost burned his house down. With everyone still in it. It left him kind of fucked up by the time he was 17 going on 18.)

He kisses her hand and she touches his check gently, leaning in to press their foreheads together. There’s never any discussion over whether they want to date, just that they can’t right then.

**Step Four: Not Acknowledging the Obvious**

Stiles goes to Berkley and the drive is long enough that she dorms there. Her and Derek call each other, text each other, or Skype each other at least once a day. Cora gets her associates degree after only one semester because her last two years of high school were spent taking various requirement classes for it. She, Scott, and Scott’s girlfriend all pile into a car after her graduation ceremony and drive off to New York. Cora is going to live with Laura, who moved out there ages ago, and Scott and his girlfriend got into New York schools. (He thinks the girlfriend’s name is Allison. Knows she’s related to Kate and never could bring himself to be in the same room. It’s nothing personal, he’s sure she’s sweet but…he just can’t.)

His Mama (He may be 25 going on 26 but she is still his mama, fuck you.) asks him how Stiles is doing and “tell her not to eat so much junk food, it’s not healthy.”

When Stiles’ food plan runs out because she and her father didn’t get the correct one (a common mistake that Derek remembered making. Twice.) he loads up a prepaid card with $200 and sends it to her. When she calls him, near yelling with thank yous and “you are my savior, seriously, this covers Christmas and my next birthday, you are awesome!” he just laughs and asks her about her history class, which she loves with a passion he fully understands and shares, being a History Major himself.

She calls him after her classes get out (which is five her time and seven his) and he calls her in the mornings, making sure she’s up in time to eat something before her first class at eleven. (“No, Stiles, you cannot just eat cookies for breakfast – I know you have oatmeal, I saw it on your side-table last night!”) They talk almost constantly and he knows her schedule better than he knows his own.

When her father starts stopping by to ask him questions about how Stiles is doing “because you know her, she wouldn’t tell me if there was anything wrong, but she talks to you” he doesn’t think anything of it, just tells him all about the things Stiles tells him - like her favorite professor and her favorite place on campus and how much she hates her pillow because she’s convinced there is a rock in it somewhere.

She asks him to visit her and he goes out one Sunday, dragging her out of bed at six am just to fuck with her. He meets all her friends and helps her with a research paper. Her friends act embarrassed on Stiles’ behalf when she drags Derek with her so she can do her laundry and have someone to talk to about the various historical translations of Beowulf and all their various differences. He leaves that night and tries not to think about how most of her friends, including Stiles’ roommate, thought he’d be spending the night.  

**Step Five: Fuck it**

Stiles comes back home for the summer and with her comes a girl her age and a toddler. The girl looks a little worse for wear and leans on Stiles, looking ill, like his grandmother did before she died. The toddler is all smiles and shyness, which is adorable, but Derek isn’t sure what is wrong with the baby’s mother.

The girl - Emily - dies in Beacon Hills. Stiles is 19 going on 20 and when her father is yelling at her, telling her she’s throwing her life away, she shouts back that she already has an apartment near her University and all her professors have said they’d be very understanding and lenient for the first semester while they both adjust. Derek holds little Charlotte in his arms and tries not to hear them yelling at each other while Charlotte blows milk bubbles and he falls a little in love.

The night before Stiles is going back to Berkley, Charlotte and Derek watch Brave and Stiles kisses them both goodnight. When he goes with her, it’s easy to call the office and explain that he’s moving and can they transfer him to the Berkley division?

They’re a little mad that it’s such short notice but his new boss in Berkley doesn’t seem to mind him overly much and when Derek brings in photos of Charlotte she cooes and starts working around his schedule with a lot less hostility.

He pays half of the rent and they have stupid arguments in the grocery store about what brand of pasta to buy while Charlotte sneaks in fruit roll-ups into their cart. Old people give them fond, nostalgia filled smiles. Scott calls them every other weekend, asking after Charlotte and making plans to visit them come summer break and every month the Sheriff comes up for dinner. Derek’s mama and father make surprise visits and are forever sneaking Charlotte candies and toys to the point where she doesn’t even _ask_ for toys when they’re out, just asks when her grandparents are coming and can they please buy her X?

Derek and Stiles don’t correct her about her titles for Derek’s parents.

**Step Six: We’ve skipped a few stages**

Charlotte is a little monster sometimes but she’s also a sweet kid and loves stuffed animals and is affectionate with everything and everyone. People call her Derek’s daughter and he doesn’t correct them. Stiles goes to school while Derek stays home most of the time. He gets transferred departments so he can work from home and he takes the slight paycut with happiness if it means he can teach Charlotte new words and start to potty train her.

Stiles’ GPA has gone down to a 3.4 but she’s still able to get plenty of finical support and she seems happy enough. They have separate bedrooms and sometimes Stiles sleeps curled up on their couch and other times they both fall asleep mid word while talking in someone else’s room. The amount of times he wakes up with her hair in his mouth and her cold toes pressed against his ankles is high in the double digits.

Charlotte calls him ‘Daddy’ one day and after that she starts calling Stiles ‘Mommy’. Stiles hands her a juice box and rains affection on her face, making her squeal with laughter. They’re sure she’s forgetting Emily and not sure what to do with that – they don’t want to make her think she’s not theirs but do they need to make sure she remembers her biological mother? They don’t know, so they don’t address it.

They have a conversation one night about what they’re doing and then make plans to rearrange Derek’s room into a study for Stiles. It only takes Charlotte a week to get used to not having to go into separate rooms to wake both her parents up and she seems to like this arrangement better – this way she only has to jump onto one bed to wake them both up.

Their first kiss happens at a park and ends when Charlotte leaps up onto Derek demanding kisses too.

**Step Seven: Being a parent is hard**

Learning Stiles takes time. Not necessarily because there’s a lot to learn, but rather because Charlotte is a big part of their lives and now she’s going on four. They’ve missed the part of her life where she doesn’t sleep through the night, but there are more than enough nights of screaming fits about not wanting to go to bed and mornings that start before the sun. They’ve had mornings where she jumps onto their bed and ends up asking why mommy doesn’t have a shirt on and they’ve had to scramble for an age appropriate response.

(On the plus side, having her little body hit him right in the solar plexus pretty much guarantees to kill his boner, so the ultimate mortification has yet to happen.)

It takes time for him to learn that kissing her under the jaw makes her melt and that if he puts his hands in her hair it’s guaranteed to make her bite his lips in a way that makes all his blood rush south. He learns that she laughs, a lot, in bed and that he _likes it_. (Kate laughed at him too, but in a way that was entirely _at him_ and never because she was just so happy that she had to laugh. Or because she was ticklish like Stiles is.) Stiles likes being in his lap and makes this truly amazing breathless moan when they manage to find the right amount of grinding to get them both well on their way.

Both of them have an interesting time trying to explain “special mommy/daddy alone time” to their daughter, especially when she walks in after a nightmare to see them…otherwise engaged with each other. (Stiles likes to joke that at least all she saw was her on top of him with no shirt, as opposed to some of the other nights they’d manage to get some alone time. Derek just hopes Charlotte isn’t going to develop some weird psychological disorder. His parents tell him that he and Laura walked in on them all the time and that it’s fairly normal for children to do so and she’ll be fine but he can’t help but worry.) She’s getting the hand of knocking, but still hasn’t grasped that she actually has to get permission before throwing the door open.

Stiles looks beautiful all the time, whether she’s in one of Derek’s shirts with tangled hair and Charlotte’s breakfast on her face or whether she’s panting and sweating under him, murmuring soft half-words. He feels like they’ve done things in the most round-about way possible, but at least they got to the finish line.

**Step Eight: Happily Ever After**


End file.
